Harry Potter The only family I have left
by Forsaken Wolf C.A
Summary: Harry Potter has changed he has gone down a path of self destruction and their is no one left to stop the darkness within him consuming him whole. He is practicing dark arks, murdering muggles and started a new order called the emerald warriors will he embrace this new path of destruction and turn his back on the light? or can the boy who lived be redeemed.


**Harry Potter – The only family I've got left **

**Chapter 1- Death of a Saviour**

After his 4th year at Hogwarts Harry decided enough is enough and decided to train he didn't want to play anymore he lost Cedric Diggory who was his secret boyfriend they had decided that they would tell everyone after the tournament about their courtship.

He when to Knockturn Alley before he got the next train back to the Dursley's for the summer he wouldn't take their shit anymore he wasn't going to be Dumbledore's good little golden boy it was his fault that Cedric died if only Dumbledore pulled him out off the Tri-Wizarding Tournament then his Cedric wouldn't of died and they would be together.

"_When someone embraces darkness, they will become one with the dark._

_When suffering and pain see all they know, there soul is corrupted no longer innocent._

_When they are hunted they will become the hunter when they are chosen no even death can stop them._

_Once they embrace darkness they can never go back to the light the darkness consumes them from the inside out and they will become who they are destined to be"._

Titles of the books;

Forbidden Arts by Eleanor Deadwood

Black Arts by William Marksman

Light Arts by Godric Gryffindor

Ancient Arts by Helena Ravenclaw 2nd

Dark Arts by Salazar Slytherin

Parselmagic by Salazar Slytherin

Potions by Severus Prince Snape

Grey Arts by Orphan Williams

Healing Studies by Poppy Pomfrey

Wandless Magic by Albus Dumbledore

Unforgivables and Dark Magic Theories by Tom Marvolo Riddle

Werewolf laws and traditions by Fenrir Greyback

Pureblood traditions and laws by Lucius Malfoy

Newborns, Sires, Childes and Halflings by Sanguini

Demons, Powers, Magic and Ranks by Unknown

So you wish to become a Dark lord by Salazar Slytherin

Pureblood dark families through out history by Unknown

Assassin combat training by Sarah Roach

Forgotten Rituals and Rites by Marcus Shadowborn

Necromancer Training by Mary Deadlock

Black Forbidden Ritiuals by John Morrison

Lifting his arm, he stared at the crimson path leading around it before swiping it clean with the tissue. The cut could could now be seen it was clean and fresh, and perfectly aligned.

Harry watched the wound well back up, the blood threatening to spill over onto the bed Harry glared at it for a moment.

You see what your saviour has become what this world makes me do.

This stupid world stupid school stupid Dumbledore Harry lifted the wand and the blood vanished.

The wound cleaned itself and healed leaving not a sign it was there before except for the thin little scars.

"What would the wizarding world do if their so-called saviour was gone?"

Guard duty. Guard duty for Harry Potter. I had never been picked for this particular honour before

However everyone else was boy "Needed protection". What would the dark lord do if he saw him now babysitting the golden Gryffindor.

Severus sneered "Doesn't the boy ever sleep?" he muttered checking his watch "Great two more hours of standing outside like an idea".

Harry opened his window and went down the drain pipe Severus noticed Potters eyes his face was white as a sheet his eyes have two black pupils that would completely block out Lily's beautiful green Severus narrowed his eyes "Potter is high" he muttered to himself and followed the boy.

The next morning Harry awoke with almighty hangover he groaned and saw that Dudley was in the same boat "Dudley get up what time is it?".

Dudley moaned "It's ten o'clock" suddenly he realised and jumped up and cringed "Harry wake up my father will be home soon your going to be in big trouble now move!" he panicked.

2 hours later Vernon's face had turned purple and filled with rage "Boy! That's it I've had enough can your things pack and get out!".

Harry smirked and nodded "I will be gone before two uncle" he immediately sent a letter to the headmaster_ "Dear you old senile goat,_

_I've just been kick out please send someone to pick me up and take my to either the Weasley's, my godfathers or Hogwarts of which I do not care._

_Don't try to manipulate me you old coot I loath you I am not your boy or pawn I've had enough stop trying to control me._

_I also wish to be re-sorted I don't belong in that traitor house of the lions I get accused of putting my name in that stupid cup and no one believed me we both now were I truly belong in the house of the snakes the sorting hat was right I would be great he still even said that in my 3rd year and not try to tell me to calm down I am calm I am sick of hiding behind the mask of your poster boy._

_I hope you choke on a lemon drop._

_Sincerely Harry. "._

**2 hours later- In Dumbledore's office; Dumbledore has just informed Snape over the other half of the prophecy and what his plans are for Harry are.**

"I have spied for you and lied for you put myself in mortal danger for you everything was supposed to be to keep Lily Potter's son safe. Now you tell me you have been raising him a pig for slaughter".

"But this is touching Severus now you care for him?" Dumbledore said seriously

"For him?" Snape shouted he raised his wand and whispered "Expecto patronum!"

from the tip of his wand burst the sliver doe.

It landed on the office floor, bounded once across the office, and soared out the window and faded Dumbledore turned back to Snape.

"Lily ….after all this time?" Snape looked at Dumbledore with grief and love burning in his eyes "Always...you've kept him alive so he could die at the proper moment how can you go through with this plan to raise Potter as a sacrificial lamb?".

Dumbledore sighed wiping a tear from his old eyes "The boy must die... it is the only way and Voldemort must do it as neither can die while the other lives".

The rain beat hard on the window as Harry glared out at the lawn.

Watching people who were a lot happier than him he couldn't believe it the order thought he was being possessed by Voldemort all except Snape and his godfathers.

Suddenly he heard a voice in his head "I'm not possessing you Harry I just wish to talk".

"Oh really?" Harry thought back what to do you want anyway to talk about his failings or you're plan to kill me his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Enough with the sarcasm child its rather rude came a response I know what lies behind that lion mask of yours. I have you do not trust Dumbledore and are no longer loyal to him or his order and don't think about lying to me Harry I'm a legiliman remember".

Harry sighed "Go away I don't wish to speak with you hurry up and say what you want then get out of my head".

Voldemort glared Harry knew it "I only wish to tell you that you have a choice you know you don't have to do what the old man says".

Harry smirked "Trust me I make my own decisions".

After Harry 5th Year he had changed completely after his godfather had died he sat alone at the Dursley's his angry becoming uncontrollable he no longer cared for anything or anyone he even prey and begged for death but he never came.

"_Does this darkness have a name? This cruelty this hatred did it force its way into our lives or did we seek it out and embrace it?._

_When did we lose our way? Consumed by the darkness swallowed whole by the shadows of doubt_

_we send our young to battle to join a war that belongs to us in hope they can resort the light but somehow they lost their way._

_Does darkness have a name? It is yours ….It is my name"._

Sybill Trelawney had been sitting in the great hall with the other professors which included Dumbledore, McGongall, Flitwick, Lupin, Snape, Hagrid, Pomfrey and Sprout until suddenly she stood and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. In a trace like state and a dark horsed voice she spoke

"_**The snake in lions clothing has been left in the dark too long... half truths and lies of the light have corrupted him.**_

_**Past mistakes have been repeated he will embraced the darkness within ….he is of unholy blood the blood of a demon serpent.**_

_**A child of true darkness has been born as the Seventh month dies he will have powers the dark lord knows not.**_

_**He is the darkness within the light the first prophecy shall become void if he turns on the light but the shadows of doubt have already been sown the puppeteer has lose control over his puppet he is no longer the weapon that his been moulded into.**_

_**The dark will rise as the light falls into darkness the heir of darkness approaches born of a lion and a snake will show his true colours as he joins forces with his lost family the light has lost their golden weapon ...my mercy have pity on his foes souls as they will soon see what they have done to the serpent child as he is the one true lord of evil and power may the gods have mercy on your souls".**_

Severus and the professors paled Dumbledore's eyes lost all twinkle "What have I done?..."

Minerva shook her head in denial "No it can't be who I think it is ….it can't be Harry".

Severus shivered at the prophecy Poppy nodded also "Albus it can't be Harry the child is a very loving and forgiving child this can't be possible".

Albus really looked his age "I pray you're right dismissed" Severus got up with the others and quickly changed into death eater robes and found Lupin his old enemy looking at him "Severus I know we never got on but...do you think this prophecy is about my cub?" he ask tiredly

Severus breathed a sigh "Honest Lupin I don't know ...Pot...Harry has changed he even tried to Curcio Lestrange for killing the mutt even know it failed it was the intention ….I fear the boy his heading down a path of destruction and darkness".

Remus sniffed as tears fall from his face "This is the old fools fault I told Dumbledore to let me raise Harry but he refused and when I first met him he was too skinny for my liking I suspected abuse by I could never prove it and Harry wouldn't talk to me or Sirius".

Severus rised an eye brow "Indeed ...but something needs to be done if the old coot won't do anything than I am going to have to help the boy myself he maybe a lion but he is a snake also and I won't turn my back on him".

Remus nodded "Are you going to tell him?...The dark lord about the new prophecy".

Severus narrowed his eyes "Yes...Remus you don't know the headmaster he has screwed up and manipulated too many lives already how do you think The dark lord became like he did and for that matter me we were lost in our own darkness and Dumbledore did nothing but stab us in the back".

Remus eyes watered "I know ….can I come with you I want to help my cub too".

Severus nodded "I just hope I'm not too late that my son would want me in his life after everything".

Both of them apparited to Riddle Manor where Severus and Remus showed the dark lord their memories of the event that occurred in the great hall at Hogwarts.

**Chapter 2- Letters **

Harry had received a letter from Gringotts about his emancipation due to the death of his godfather's death.

"_Dear Mr Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that, as of today you are to turn 16 in a few months and therefore officially an adult, you may now preform magic outside school and we request that you come to Gringotts._

_This week you will be inducted as Lord and head of your houses and family titles to find out your titles just point your wand at yourself and say **Familia Revealia"**_

_Sincerely Lord Gringott, Founder of Gringotts bank and lord of goblins"._

Harry smiled happily and said "Familia Revealia" a piece of parchment came out of his wand Harry looked at it and went deadly pale and dropped the parchment on the ground.

_**Name:** Hadrian Riddle Black Prince ** Born**: 31st July (12:58)_

_**Mother**: Lillith Riddle Black ** Grandmother:** Mary Marvolo Riddle Grandfather: Cyrus Black_

_**Father**: Severus Prince Snape ** Grandmother**: Eileen Prince **Grandfather**: Tobias Snape _

_**Uncles**: Sirius Black & Tom Marvolo Riddle _

_**Blood Status**: Half Blood **Creature Blood Status**: Dimidius (Half Vampire) _

_Godfathers: Remus Lupin & Fenrir Greypack & Barty Crouch Jr & Frank Longbottom & James Potter & Lucius Malfoy _

_**Godmothers**: Narcissa Malfoy & Bellatrix Lestrange & Alice Longbottom & Poppy Pomfrey & Minerva McGonagall _

_**Titles**: Prince & Snape & Black & Potter & Marvolo & Riddle & Darkraven & Frost & Wildrose _

_**Property**: Godric's Hollow & Number 11 Manor (Knockturn Alley) & Number 465 (Spinner's end) & Shell Cottage (Wales) & Number 12 Grimmauld Place & Frost Manor (Diagon Alley) & Darkraven Castle (Scotland) & Darkraven Manor (France) & Black Manor (London) & Black Forest & Wildrose Cottage (England)._

_**Vaults: Potter 345: Gallons: **67,675** Sickles: **34,543 **Knuts: **12,584,384_

_**Frost 758: Gallons: **873,823** Sickles:** 343,583** Knuts**: 347,342_

_**Darkraven 483: Gallons:** 774,347,373 **Sickles: **584,589,236 **Knuts: **874,976,533_

_**Wildrose 873: Gallons: 5**73,374,234 **Sickles: **579,382,578 **Knuts: **879,987,675_

_**Extended Report **_

_**Medical Records: **Physical abuse detected (age 5-14) Abuser (Vernon Dursley)_

_Verbal abuse detected (age 1 ½ -15) Abuser (Vernon Dursley & Petunia Dursley & Dudley Dursley)_

_Verbal abuse detected (age 11-15) Abuser (Severus Snape & Ron Weasley & Draco Malfoy ….)_

_Emotional abuse detected (age 5-15) Abuser (Vernon Dursley & Petunia Dursley & Dudley Dursley)_

_**Mental Records: **PSTD (Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder) Self Injury (Age 13-15) Drug use detected (Heroin and Marijuana Age 14 ½-15) Sociopathic Tendencies MWPD (Multiple Wizard Personality Disorder)._

_**Harry Potter **– Good leadership skills, strong ability to empathize with others, Sense of loyal and desire to protect love ones, Heightened sense of morality and Justice, Selfless, Strong ability to keep calm in the face of danger, Tendency to bottle up anger until it is released in outbursts, Dislike of receiving pity or sympathy, Tendency to exhibit reckless/dangerous behaviour under the guise of bravery or Justice._

_Suspicion/ mistrust of others intentions, Clever, Crafty, Disregard for the safety of self and inability to cope with boredom._

_**Hadrian Riddle Black Prince**- High level of patience, strong ability to understand and predict human behaviour, strong strategical and logical intelligence, strong desire for chaos, extremely observant, keen ability to focus, dislike receiving pity or sympathy, tendency to bottle up emotions, strong desire to protect loved ones, inability to feel remorse or guilt, Highly intelligence, charming, manipulative, conning, cunning, need for stimulation, ambitions, brave, bold, sly, smug, proud, crafty, photographic memory, deceitful and callous._

_**Hector Riddle- **Extremely high intelligence, Strong disregard of others safety, Inability to feel emotions, manipulative, Deceitful, Dangerous, Unconcerned for the feelings of others, Callous, _

_strong ability to understand and predict human behaviour, strong strategical and logical intelligence, strong desire for chaos, extremely observant, keen ability to focus, dislike receiving pity or sympathy, Psychopathic, reckless, cunning, psychological lier, Charming, Seductive, Dominant, Powerful, Dark, strong willed, secretive, Killer, Vengeful and unstable _

_**Extended Report of actives: Death of Mate**: Cedric Diggory & Death of Uncle Sirius Black_

_Recent active using the Dark arts & Death arts & Black arts._

_Bitten by a Were-Panther (Age 14 ½) _

_**Murdered:** **Bill Martinson**- (Were-Panther Sire) & **Mike Smith** (Muggle -Childhood Bully) &_

_**Martha Marksmen** (Muggle- Childhood Bully) & **Jack Wilson** (Muggleborn- Unintended Death) &_

_**Kyle Redwood** (Muggleborn- Unintended Death) &** Chloe White** (Half Blood – Unintended Death)** Lisa Brown **(Unintended Death)& **Peter Morris** (Muggle- Sacrifice) _

_**Muggles killed:** 4 ** Muggleborn killed:** 2 **Half Bloods killed**: 2** Pureblood**: 0 _

_**Total Murders committed**:8 _

t had been 2 weeks after Sirius had been murdered by Bellatrix Lestrange at the ministry he had been hit with a hex and was forced into the veil but unknown to them Harry had read and found that anyone forced into the veil would be forced back out the following year at the same time to everyone Sirius Black is dead but to Harry he was gone for a while.

Harry had found the true meanings of the prophecy if could have been either him or Neville and that he Harry Potter didn't have to kill him because neither of them could die while the other lived.

Dumbledore thought that he would gave his life up to destroy Voldemort no his parents died so he could live and he intended to he had had enough of playing games and people toying with his life.

He got out a piece of parchment

"_Dear Lord Voldemort,_

_I have decided on no longer making both our lives hell in fact, I am truly considering joining your side._

_Before you start wondering what has changed my way of thinking that has made me want to step away from the light is because that is indeed what I am planning on doing._

_I will tell you a while ago Dumbledore told my the content of the prophecy in fact Neville Longbottom could have been the chosen one it was between me and him and you chose me how special I feel._

_Did you know that neither was us can die while the other lives and we can only be killed by the others hand? I take it you didn't because you've been trying to kill me for the pass 15 years of my life._

_Dumbledore thinks I was too stupid and in his pocket to figure out he wants me to sacrifice myself for the great good and I don't intend to be anyone's lamb to the slaughter._

_Plus the fact I have already completed it I have killed you three times already the prophecy is void I killed you the night you killed my parents ever sense then I have unwillingly been forced to defeat you nearly every year that's right unwilling to keep up my light reputation if I didn't I would be pronounced as dark._

_This whole prophecy is madness who truly believes any word of professor Trelawney mouth most of her prophecies are bull shit and proved fake because I interfered in your doings you allowed the prophecy become really and you know what that scar you gave me isn't a normal scar I held a piece of your soul and you hold a piece of mine would has merged together the reason we can go into each others he is because are souls are linked._

_Anyway as I am no longer the chosen one, I shouldn't oppose you, just because everyone wants me too and I know you have doubts on Severus Snape loyalty towards you well let me make this clear he is definitely on your side he hates that old coot as much as I do so treat him better the leak is a certain rat animagus I know you know who I mean he owes Dumbledore a life debt for saving him from Azkaban and letting Sirius take the wrap he knew all along my godfather is innocent I know Mooney is with you tell him the black dog is laying in wait until the day of his death star arrives and he will be thrown back into the world he'll understand and he will probably break down crying so make sure Fenrir is with him as I am going away for awhile._

_I thought it important to tell you all this since we maybe can come to some agreement to at least stop killing each other and perhaps work together P.s tell Draco I am sorry for turning him down and I accept his offer he put to me in our 1st year._

_Yours Brat, Harry Potter"._

Harry felt tired he couldn't do it anymore always being the golden boy that's all anyone ever saw him as.

Harry Potter the golden boy who lived to be Dumbledore's golden weapon.

Harry fell on to his bed with a sigh he had to spend another summer with the Dursley's and was not going to put up with their shit anymore.

Hedwig fluttered to his bed and nudged his head Harry moaned "Go away" When Hedwig nipped his ear he finally jumped up and fell out of bed he glared at her "What is it girl do you know what time it is?".

Hedwig stuck out her leg and cooed Harry carefully untied the letters from her leg.

Harry rubbed his tired eyes and sore ear and opened the letter from Dumbledore first.

"_Dear Harry,_

_You must not leave you relatives house this summer it is dangerous you are safe as long as you are within the blood wards will hold._

_Professor Snape has reluctantly agreed to teach you Occlumency again you need to watch you're temper with him I know you both don't see eye to eye but we must not have a repeat of last year at the ministry._

_We need you my boy you are the wizarding world only hope we can't see you get hurt also Remus Lupin will be defence against the dark arts professor again this year to help you cope with you're godfathers death I hope you'd be pleased to hear that Sirius has been cleared of all charges._

_He has died a hero the ministry discovered Peter Pettigrew dead near headquarters and has called for an inquest on how this was missed._

_Also you will find that you're wand is missing I told you're relatives that I would look after so there is no a repeat of you're 3rd year._

_Sincerely Albus Dumbledore _

Harry sighed for all he cared Dumbledore could fall of his throne and break his bloody neck Harry knew exactly what Dumbledore was doing and he wouldn't allow to be manipulated or taken advantage of.

He read Voldemort's letter it was interesting at the very least.

_Dear Brat,_

_I must say it comes as a surprise to know I nearly killed part of my soul I found it rather vile that I have a piece of you in me but at least this works as an advantage I will no longer try and harm you I wish to protect you sense you brat are so valuable to me now._

_I have made Severus resume Occlumency lessons you will need them against that twinkled eyed coot I must admit it was rather funny to see Severus throw a hissy fit in my presents I will save the memory for you._

_Also I believe we have a lot of discussing to do about our future plans together and I'm sure you're interested in see your wolf again he misses you dearly and you were right when I told him he broke down and was nearly transforming into his wolf form Fenrir had to take him out hunting to came down he has never saw his cub acting like that before and it concerned him greatly also Draco said he accepts you're apology and will discuss you're truce when you come to Malfoy manor I am waiting make sure you come a two weeks before Hogwarts start or I'll send Severus after you._

_Yours Serpent Lord"._

Chapter 3- Changes come to us all

Suddenly Harry heard shouting and arguing it was not like his aunt or uncle to argue he listen and then heard thunderous footstep coming to his door.

His uncle slammed the door open making the room shake "Boy you lost me my job!".

Harry growled "I did nothing you got yourself fired nothing to do with me maybe you shouldn't got to work drunk all the time" Vernon was looked murderous his face purple has hand turned to fists he roared and grabbed Harry up by the neck Harry glared trying to fight the fat whale of the man off but it was useless.

15 minutes later Harry watched as blood pooled around his battered form. Petunia came up and gasped at the site "What has he done to you?" Harry chuckled "I may have protection from Voldemort but that means nothing he spat when you are trapped with the ones that can do more harm inside the barrier with me".

Harry looked at the list of items he would need he took the glamour potion first and went to knockturn alley to get his ingredients

To become a Black Mage you have to be born from very powerful parents with dark magic and you needed to lock part of you soul away and then the person physical is changed with the person soul is in limbo until his or hers body is ready to be re-claimed the ritual had a 98% chance of failure and losing the soul completely this will unlock any other inheritances early.

Ingredients

(2) Basilisks fangs

(17) Pixie Wings

(3) Castors tears

(1) Castor hair

(1) Cup of Castor Blood

Pint of Vampire blood

(1) Horcrux

Victims heart and a pint of their blood

(3) Castor beans

(5) Dragon Scales

(2) Bad Memories

Moonlight

Parsaltougue ability (Black Mage in body and in Soul)

Harry arrived back at the Dursleys with his ingredients a new illegal non tracer wand so the Ministry wouldn't pick up on him casting magic and new robes.

Harry set up the ritual and drank his body shook and Harry's soul was force out violently outside as black magic entered the room and entered his body he chose Fire and Air as his Elementals to control.

He was pleased it had worked his mother smiled "You knew son I am proud of you but I fear you're father and uncle and god-family are going to kill you when they discover what you have done".

Harry sighed and nodded Harry when over to his black and pored the potion down his own throat and looked excited his body had changed it was now 10 years old and looked a copy of Tom Riddle and Snape except for the emerald eyes that had darkness around them showing his involvement in the black arts.

His hair was long and black with hints of fiery red his skin the same colour as Voldemort's and his fangs hung over his bottom lip his ears pointed and his fingernails sharp and pointed he stood tall for his age which delighted Harry to no end he was no longer short his body still slender but firm he add to admit he looked scary but handsome the dark magic leaked though him his aura now a thick Black that gave waves of power and darkness.

The clouds in the sky darkened and turned a dark black and thunder erupted as Harry was able to enter his body he grinned as he tested his body out and placed his glamours back.

Chapter 4- Rebellious

It was little over one o'clock when Harry turned up back at the Dursley's house in Surrey

him and his friends Ash and his five friends who Harry met in his 3rd year who are werewolves and Marcus with his 3 friends who are known members if one of the most vicious vampire clans in the wizarding world.

They were having a lads night out after the death of Harry's godfather Sirius Black they took him out for a little get together party Zack smirked "Yo Prince lets go have some fun before those

idiot protectors of yours realise you're out".

Prince smirked "Yeah they'd kill me if they saw who I'm hanging around with probably make snake face's job easier".

Marcus growled "I won't let him hurt my Prince". Prince grinned and kissed Marcus roughly growling as Marcus sunk his fangs in Harry's neck as they rubbed off each other making the other pant.

Ash chuckled "Calm down you too you're both like rabbits" Prince smirked "I like rabbit" as he lick his lips Zack groaned

Marcus replied "Indeed and I love it when you get al hot and bothered you little ripper".

Tom groaned "That was some party we were wasted blood drunk I woke up with such a hang over".

Ash interrupted "I felt like hell the wolfsbane was awful but at least we didn't kill each other that night".

Prince sneered "Tell me about it I do even know who I ..." then he blushed when Marcus added "Me".

They went hunting and killed a couple of willing homeless despite people they never took someone's life until they wished it there fun night Marcus took his Prince home and dropped the others off "See ya Prince".

The next morning Harry slipped his glamours back on and rolled onto his side holding his head and laughed darkly at the night him and his friends had.

Petunia shook her head Vernon was away she knocked Harry's door he hissed "What do you what!?". Petunia glared but sighed she deserved his anger as much as Vernon "Harry I need to talk to you about you're late nights and you're disappearing I'm worried and don't you dare laugh it's true you are still my sister's son".

Harry sneered "Not anymore he is dead along with Cedric".

Petunia gasped "Why what has happened is to the kind loving and forgiving boy".

Harry ripped the door open and snarled "He died do you heard me you, your filthy husband and those who were meant to protect me! This is who I now deal with it".

Petunia looked into the eyes that once reminded her of her sister now they were cold and dead she gulped fighting back the tears "What have we done to you child you deserved so much better".

Harry hissed "Save you guilt and pity to someone who wants it and I am not going back to Hogwarts either".Then slammed the door in his face as Harry punched the wall making her wince she quickly when down stairs and got a piece of parchment out

"Dear Severus,

I know this may come to a shock to you but I need you to take Harry I fear for his sanity he has changed his eyes used to be a reminder for my adopted sister Lily now they are cold and dead it scares me there is something off about them I can't place.

He is going down a dark path and we both know where it leads to I know you hate Potter and his Harry but he is Lily's child too.

He is hiding things from me I know it something is wrong with him its like his a different person I need you're help I wouldn't ask if I didn't know what else to do with him.

I fear for his life my husband is becoming worse with how he treats the boy this is hard to believe but he treats Harry worse than your father did you.

He came back last night covered in filth and soaked in blood that I could tell was not his own and this isn't the first time he has come back in a state I think …. he is killing people don't scoff this isn't the same boy who left his freaky school a few months ago.

He has been going out and not coming back until early the next morning he won't talk to me and I found these books in his room.

Forbidden Arts by Eleanor Deadwood

Black Arts by William Marksman

Light Arts by Godric Gryffindor

Ancient Arts by Helena Ravenclaw 2nd

Dark Arts by Salazar Slytherin

Parselmagic by Salazar Slytherin

Potions by Severus Prince Snape

Grey Arts by Orphan Williams

Healing Studies by Poppy Pomfrey

Wandless Magic by Albus Dumbledore

Unforgivables and Dark Magic Theories by Tom Marvolo Riddle

Werewolf laws and traditions by Fenrir Greyback

Pureblood traditions and laws by Lucius Malfoy

Newborns, Sires, Childes and Halflings by Sanguini

Demons, Powers, Magic and Ranks by Unknown

So you wish to become a Dark lord by Salazar Slytherin

Pureblood dark families through out history by Unknown

Assassin combat training by Sarah Roach

Forgotten Rituals and Rites by Marcus Shadowborn

Necromancer Training by Mary Deadlock

Black Forbidden Rituals by John Morrison

I may not know much about your world but these sound dangerous and on the Black Forbidden Rituals it was open on Page 483 - To become a Black Mage and it has and everything underlined and covered in blood I think he did this one a couple of weeks ago.

I fear he has turned his back on the light and embraced the dark I can see it in him he said that he isn't planning on returning to his school Hogwarts but he used to love it there he would say that it was his home now he hates when I mention it what has your world done to the kind forgiving boy I used to know please come soon my husband is coming back in a few days time.

Sincerely Petunia Dursley".

Severus had opened the letter in the middle of a death eater meeting and Petunia didn't realise that she had used a howler parchment so everyone heard her and were shocked and afraid.

Voldemort cursed "Idiot child! Does he know of the consequence of what he has just done!".

Remus had fainted Severus was very pale and trembling with rage and concern Lucius looked fearful but tried to mask it but failed.

Severus asked "My lord what shall we do about Potter? He is clearly self destructing".

Voldemort thought "I think it is time to bring Harry home he cannot be allowed to continue down this path it will consume what ever is left of him...Lucius, Severus, Lupin and Greyback with me it is time to pay the foolish child a visit".

They nodded and apparited and saw that the wards no longer were there they walked to the front door and Lucius looked disgusted and knocked the door.

Suddenly the door opened and they all shivered in awe at the faint trace of powerful dark and black magic.

Remus started to sob "Oh cub what have you done?".

Petunia shook as tears leaked from her eyes "He went out the window and left with his friends a gang of them he won't be back till around 3 in the morning you are welcome to wait and go through his belongings".

Lucius nodded "Tell us about the boy it will give as an insight of what is going on with him".

Petunia sniffed "I found his journal I think it would give you a better insight".

Remus took the Journal gently out of her hands and opened it and spoke his voice trembling "Journal of Harry. but he crossed it out and wrote Journal of Hadrian Riddle Black Prince but that isn't his name?".

Snape gulped his body froze Lucius raised an eye brow "Severus ...you and Lily didn't-".

Snape swore "None of your business Lucius!".

Voldemort smirked then narrowed his eyes "If he is your son then why has he put Riddle Black down he isn't a relative of mine or Black?".

Remus carried on with a sense of fear

"August 18th 1997,

Today I found out I am a wizard a giant named Hagrid gave me this as a late birthday present

I suppose it would be good to keep my inner thoughts within theses pages.

I hate my life at the Dursley the most selfish and smug people I have ever met at least I have my own room now instead of living in my cupboard for the past 10 years now I have a small but room big enough for a desk a bed and a bedside table.

Hagrid used magic and Dudley grew a pig's tail that was funny I will never forget that ever I wish he had of turn him into a slug and I could crush him that would be a happy memory but unfortunately I didn't get my wish.

I'm going to be going to a school in Scotland called Hogwart's everyone seems to know me round here it is rather rude and annoying I hate attention they keep pointing at my scar but I suppose it did come as a shock to find out that I got it because of a dark powerful wizard and not by a car crash that was caused by my supposed alcoholic lazy father.

I like my scar even more know I just met this boy he was so arrogant and rude he's worse than Dudley he asked if my dead parents were the right sort or not and then insulted Hagrid who rescued me from my prison. I dislike how he talks as if I am lower than he is but I got to admit he is quite handsome so is his father I think he was called Lucius I don't recall.

I like the sounds of Potions it seems rather important and I like to experiment and I am a good cook I can't wait I hope I do good.

I was looking at the books about how to use dark hexes and jinxes maybe I could buy it and use it on the Dursleys but Hagrid won't let me I shall have to sneak later on in the year and buy it".

"September 1st 1997,

I just met Ron Weasley I suspect he is only friends with me because of my fame and money but I could use him to my advantage to keep up my mask I don't like the sound of this so called headmaster he has too much power and say for just a school headmaster.

It is his fault my parents are dead I hold him responsible not this Voldy guy he did what he had to do to survive I respect that in a person to get rid of any threats before they become a problem.

I also think I will manipulate that Granger girl she will come in useful a big know it all she will amuse me it took me ages to trick that damned hat to place me in Gryffindor he kept disagreeing and told me I was too much of a Slytherin and that I reminded him of a boy he use to know called Tom Marvolo Riddle I must do some research.

He said that I was a copy of Salazar Slytherin the greatest and most powerful of wizards and Ollivander thought it who be good to inform me that I have the brother wand of the dark lord's interesting that I should come to gain this wand".

"October 23rd 1998,

I just found out I am a parseltougue I can speak snake language I scared all the little lions half to death but I really could let the snake attack Justin at least not yet I have my reputation to uphold as the Golden boy Gryffindor.

Draco looked like he was about to wet himself most unbecoming of a pureblood I also slipped Ginny Weasley a little present Lucius Malfoy intended for me I was correct the diary is a Horcrux and now the chamber of secrets are opened I will be able to find it with that stupid mud-blood's help.

As I thought it was a basilisk unfortunately the diary was destroyed I wish I didn't have too but Tom was just so annoying I can't listen to the smug little prick of a dark lord.

I managed to save the ring it is another Horcrux I wonder how many he made I will have to place a de-coy so the headmaster thinks I destroy both Horcruxes.

"December 21st 1999,

I just rescued my godfather his name is Sirius Black I like him I can see myself becoming attached kind of pitiful if you ask me I hate emotions but he draws them out of me he is the light to my inner darkness.

He told me that we could be a family one day I would like that I am surprised I was able to hold off over a hundred Dementors but I had help from Hector he is my alter I have MWPD he is insane well what would you expect if a piece of the dark lord's soul merged with your own and it came to life so to speak.

I love his Patronus Charm it is a Hebridean Black Dragon Foil I wonder if that would be his animagus form too.

I also can't believe that my defence against the arts professor is a were-wolf my favourite dark creature he is adorable in his wolf form I don't understand why he doesn't just embrace Mooney then he won't feel any pain if he merged.

I did feel bad for throwing a rock at his head but I got to admit it was exciting to be attacked by a full grown were-wolf I thought Professor Snape would faint quite brave be I suppose he has nothing to fear sense he is a vampire I know the signs I do wonder whether he started off as a Dimidius or a full blooded vampire also note to self steal or buy a time-turn could be quite useful to use again also I found a brilliant spell that could be handy in the near future it is called "Iramuda-Creates a Dementor also is a forbidden black art spell" & Linux- Gives Dementors eyes, makes them immune to the Patronus Charm & Tora Dementor-Cause your opponent to relive their worst memories as if there was a hundred Dememtors round and stops the opponent going complete insane.

"March 10th 2000,

Well his been awhile sense I wrote again so I will update about what happened during the summer I was beaten to an inch of my life by Vernon while Dudley and Petunia were out shopping I was left in an abandoned alley way to die and I had the most shit summer ever I was attacked by a were-panther before I could kill him with my knife or wand I was bitten I now have three long scratch marks on my shoulder as well lovely I have created a potion to mask them like a powerful mix between a poly juice potion and glamour.

At least I killed the bastard but my friends have welcomed me into their pack I can't believe it I a were-panther accepted into a were-wolf pack generally weres don't mix with other were breeds but I'm special.

I have killed a couple of muggles two of them they were my childhood bullies they tortured me now I tortured them so to speak I had a brilliant time at the party Marcus and Ash thrown their members of the most vicious clans and packs of werewolves and vampires.

My death count his now up to 7 altogether _**Murdered:**__**Bill Martinson**__- (Were-Panther Sire) & __**Mike Smith**__ (Muggle -Childhood Bully) &_

_**Martha Marksmen** (Muggle- Childhood Bully) & **Jack Wilson** (Muggleborn- Unintended Death) &_

_**Kyle Redwood** (Muggleborn- Unintended Death) &** Chloe White** (Half Blood – Unintended Death)** Lisa Brown **(Unintended Death)._

I'm back at Hogwart's again everyone loathes me or fears me like I am the next dark lord foolish lions have no idea of who they are dealing with.

At least I have my Cedric we've been going out together do a while and we have decided at the end of this stupid Tri-Wizarding Tournament that we will start the courtship I turned Cedric into a were-panther now I'm not alone and he enjoys the full moon's with me I never thought I would fall in love I loath emotions they are a disadvantage and here I am talking about bounding and being mate's.

I've always taught myself follow your head not your heart that it is a weakness to allow yourself to love and be loved but I now see that I was wrong.

Cedric dead I can't live without him I need him we were meant to be together forever he saved me from the only thing that could destroy me was myself I had stopped the cutting and the drugs and now look we're its got me I am a fool to allow this to happen I am a monster I don't deserve to love or be loved it only hurts in the end I have lost my mate to be the only person to keep me strong and away from destruction.

Sirius knew about us and he swore me to write to him and keep in contact every two days during the summer or he would come to the Dursleys I can't let that happen he would be caught and taken back to Azkaban no I will keep in contact but I won't tell him that when I lost Cedric that I losted myself too".

"October 31st 2001,

People have noticed I have changed I'm no longer the Harry Potter they once knew and fanned over I never was I am sick of all these masks I am sick of everything I am slowly dying inside and no one can see me slipping away.

Every full moon it hurts I force myself to feel the pain he is agony I deserve it though I allowed my Cedric to die I feel my human side starting to slip away that I no longer see myself was human I am more of a wild beast then anything.

No one understands something I wish I let Voldemort kill me then I could be with Cedric again I have to keep up this mask I feel the connection between I and the dark lord grow Hector is allowing this to happen because I won't take control and I am letting myself self destruct.

Severus is trying to teach my Occlumency because of that stupid old goat is forcing him too and he is taking out his anger and frustration out on me.

Thank god he sees Harry Potter and not the real me or he would of noticed that I have been keeping him away from my darkest secrets I allow him to see what he wants to see and keep the rest hidden I am a natural at the mind arts the only reason Voldemort can effect me is because we are connected I don't need this lessons but I must keep them up I wonder if I can set Professor Snape off so he would kick me out of these pathetic lessons.

My father is a git if he wasn't dead I would of killed him myself how dare he act that way towards Severus and that goes for Sirius they were bullies childish and immature now I know why Snape hates me as much as he does won't I if I was in his school Potter is just like Vernon and Sirius is like Dudley.

Sirius tells me I have Lily's temper I am going to test that out when I next see him

Sirius is dead it's my own fault I knew it was a trap but I couldn't resist I wanted a fight I wanted to die but Lestrange kills the wrong person oh how I want to use the Amemait Deletrius Tout- Erase the target even afterlife they still cannot live and the Duonolo ex Crucio- Makes target suffer under the Crucio forever without being driven insane and prevents them dying or taking there life but I couldn't I would give myself away I did use a Crucio but to her it felt like a very painful stinging hex because I couldn't use my wand and if it completely worked Dumbledore would know who I really am.

June 12th 2001,

I have completed the Black mage ritual and I must admit I didn't except to live but here I am a Black Mage and Dimidius were-panther I need to keep my Horcruxes safe somewhere I made a necklace and a ring which I will keep with me and my journal.

I have placed protection spells he so that even if anyone finds them they can't destroy them and if attempted the Horcruxes will curse the person and their magic will be sucked out and transferred to me and they will start to die a slow agonising painful death they will showily decompose outside in it would take around 12 months for it to completely consume them entirely also it has masking charms so that not even Voldemort would know that he held one of my Horcruxes or know about them.

Marcus and I have become close he is a kinky vampire if I say so I think Ash is a little put out tonight we are going to go hunting and kill some Muggles and get blood drunk then call the order my army I named the army of Emerald Warriors also there is another prophecy about me

"_The Blood Moon approaches and the king of darkness shall be forged._

_He is an immortal but yet to be undead. _

_All will fall before him in blood age or servitude._

_The age of light closes and the age of darkness begins._

_And their shall be balance to the lands that are divided._

_The Blood Moon approaches as the seventh month dies._

_And your king shall be forged only then will the old dragon be slain by the king's sword of Slytherin"._

In my army are the following of my loyal followers

Neville Longbottom- Fate Reaper

Luna Lovegood- Sweet Nightmare

Timothy Hall- Shadow Claw

Lexi Thomas- Dark Slayer

Felix Morris- Black Shadow

Zane Bags- Mudblood Ripper

Amber Wright- Lady Raven

Henry Crow- Dragon Demon

Draco Malfoy- Dark Knight

Theodore Nott- Demon Caster

Gregory Goyle- Shadow Seeker

Vincent Crabbe- Chaos

Fred Weasley- Jackal

George Weasley- Jester

Ginny Weasley- Grief Rose

Pansy Parkinson- Lady Dread

Scarlett Carrow- Arrow

Xander Flitwick- Lightning Storm

Nathaniel Moody- Insanity

Susan Bones- Bone Breaker

Cho Chang- Poison

Fleur Delacour- Ruby

Hollie Tonks- Holly

I remember like it was yesterday when I set up my order...(They are all taken into the memory as he plays back)

Harry smirked as he sat on his throne in the chamber of secrets he rolled up his left sleeve showing a black tattoo of a snake wrapped round a sword making him smile darkly. **"Vanya sulie**" suddenly a crowd of people rushed in wearing emerald green with black rims with black armour underneath and wore a black mask they bowed. "My Prince" they said in unison Harry smirked "My dear friends it has been a long time sense I have called you all but tonight we are going to have a little ...fun with the order".

They cheered and prepared themselves for the events of the night Harry smiled "I want each of you to step up and I will give you a new name" everyone nodded and got into a line.

I Harry James Potter shall be Emerald Flame or Prince"

"Thank you Prince" They said happily with their new names they used there port keys and during the night they killed Rubeus Hagrid, Amos Diggory, Dolores Umbridge, Argus Filch, Arabella Figg and Igor Karkaroff.

Emerald Flame hissed "Vanya sulie" and grinned madly as the others apparited and put their marks all over the place in the sky wrote_ "The Army Of Emerald Warriors"._

"_Watch out I am Emerald Flame the leader of The Army Of Emerald Warriors I will not stop having fun until the truth is revealed the old dragon is the leader of the light but his grandfather outlook is a mask he makes people suffer and even kills in the name of the greater good is that someone you want to follow? Look behind his mask and you will see a true monster he is the real dark lord hidden behind his light puppets"._

The next day Ron went mental "Harry wake up! Look at the prophet!".

Harry mumbled "Two minutes" As he fall back to sleep Ron tugged his covers off "There's a new dark wizard about people are saying his worse than He Who Must Not Be Named!".

Harry jumped out of bed and snatched the paper out of Ron's hands and read

"New Dark Lord in the wizarding world?" "Who is the leader of the army of emerald warriors?". "Is Dumbledore really the leader of the light or just another dark wizard hiding behind the light poster he betrays?".

Harry jumped up and ran to the headmaster's office and knocked his door Dumbledore smiled and popped a lemon drop in his mouth "Harry my boy what can I do for you?".

Harry glared but masked it and looked panicked "Headmaster is it true with the prophet is saying is there a new Voldemort running about the place!?".

Dumbledore sighed "Atlas I do not know Emerald Flames seems to have come out of nowhere with an army of skilled assassins by the looks of it we must look in to this new army more maybe they can be swayed they are on neither sides of the war".

Harry thought for a moment and nodded "Okay but promise if you find anything at all to inform me I want to help as best as I can".

Dumbledore nodded "Very well my boy I will now go to the great hall for breakfast I will be there soon also I see the Slytherins have stopped there attack on Gryffindor and the other houses".

Harry nodded and gave an innocent smile "That is my doing I made a truce with Draco and it has made all the houses stronger he doesn't want to be like his father".

Dumbledore looked over his half moon glasses "Very good my boy see if you can help him and any other Slytherins who can be swayed from the dark".

Harry nodded "It's just I want to try and get closer to them but Ron would hate me if I do can you perhaps talk to him".

Dumbledore nodded "I will you're doing a good job Harry not many could have made a house truce I will inform the heads of houses about this new alliance".

Harry smirked openly "Yes sir thank you".

Harry walked into the great hall and sat beside Draco and the Slytherins shocking Ron and a couple of the professors until Dumbledore whispered to them about the events in his office between Mr Potter and himself.

Snape looked at Potter and Malfoy suspiciously and thought "Potter is up to something and it involves my snakes...Draco loves his father and as far as I'm aware he hates Dumbledore as much as I so why is he going along with Potter as well as the rest of the houses and my snakes?".

Harry looked at Snape who tried Occlumency but failed making him narrow his eyes Harry whispered to Draco "You're godfather just tried and failed to use the mind arts on me inform the other to strengthen their shields especially the snakes".

Draco nodded "Yes my Prince" he said cunningly and looked to see Dumbledore watching him and he forced himself to smile at the old man who's eyes twinkled happily and smiled back.

Harry patted Draco's shoulder "I'm proud of you Dark Knight it is hard not to rip his twinkle eyes out".

Draco bursted out laughing at Harry's comment and whispered it round the other Slytherins making them to make there masks slip and burst out laughing.

The professors mouths opened in shock and Severus looked ready to lay down and die but Dumbledore looked very happy and announced "After the recent events classes are dismissed for a week to strength the bond of the new house alliance anyone who is in threat of breaking this bond will be punished and have detention all year with all heads now enjoy and the tables are free to mix.

Students got up and mixed themselves into the tables Snape was shocked to see his snakes sit willingly with Gryffindors without no hexing or curses.

Ron was furious and went up to Gryffindor common rooms and floo called his mother "Ronald what is the matter you know not to call me unless its important" she scolded.

Ron nodded "Its Potter he is mental he has made a truce with the houses and is freely sitting with the slimy Slytherins! Why do I have to keep this act up its not fair!".

Molly cooed "I know my poor baby has to be friends with nasty Potter and the mudblood but we need the money plus Potter is too stupid to realize that you are playing him".

Ron sneered "I don't even know how he is a Gryffindor filthy half blood he might not even be a Potter I heard his mudblood mother was a common slut who went out with the git of a potion master Snape".

Molly nodded "Yes well Dumbledore thinks there's a 50% chance of Severus being his father".

Ron yelled in out rage "Filthy traitor!" Hermione nodded and shrieked "What would you're parents say". Hadrian felt anger build and spoke calmly "I should be asking you the same thing Mudblood what would you're filthy muggle parents say to a slut of a daughter yes I know about you and half of Gryffindor".

Hermione shut up and blushed and ran out of the great hall crying Ron growled and took out his wand until Harry declared "I wouldn't do that Weasley if I were you can't even cast a simple spell but that's what happens when one of you ancestors do what they did?".

Ron went red "What are you talking about Potter!?". Hadrian smirked "Acting that a Pureblood when you're not very embarrassing indeed" McGonagall's lips thinned "Mr Potter what in heaven's are you talking about the Weasley family are Pureblood not cease with this behaviour or I'll be forced to take points!".

Hadrian glared at her "My my I thought people did research now a days and knew about there family history the Weasley's are far from Pure in fact 50 generators ago Paul Weasley had an affair with a troll and has tainted you're family blood".

Slytherins and the other houses including some professors looked sick Harry looked at Ron with complete disgust.

Draco held his sides laughing "Wait till father hears about this headlines of the daily prophet!".

Ron look out his wand and yelled angrily "Calvario!". Harry quickly made a powerful backfiring shield and dangerously pointed his wand at Ron "Attacking an unarmed student Weasley now that should at least have points taken isn't that right professor Snape sir?".

Snape looked interested and suspicious at Harry with a hint of respect "Yes Indeed Mr Potter 50 points and detention with me for a month for openly attacking an unarmed student". Minerva looked furious "Mr Potter what has gotten into you!?".

Hadrian smiled "I have had enough of house being favoured Slytherin's are treated bad and are disrespect for what being in the house of the snakes tell me why are Slytherins so badly treated?".

Dean pompously said "There evil and are death eater smug".

Hadrian shook his head "So you're telling me that Mad eye Moody is evil and is a death eater?" Dean shook his head "No he is not he is a respect Wizard".

Hadrian "Now tell me this is Voldemort evil?".

Neville stood up "Of course he is he is the darkest wizard of the century you should know that!".

Hadrian nodded "Now headmaster tell me what house was Voldemort in?"

Dumbledore spoke in shock "Gryffindor".

The Gryffindors gasped in shock and disgust Hadrian "So sense you are in the same house as Voldemort does that make you all death eaters and evil?".

A second year old Gryffindor shook her head "I'm not evil".

Hadrian smirked "Now you see my point there is no prove that my fellow Slytherins are evil or death eater scum as you call them so stop with the divide and hatred towards the house of the snakes there has been dark wizards and good wizards in all four houses like it or not ".

Slytherin and the Professors clapped even Snape

A couple of weeks later Hadrian and Draco had gotten closer he walked to DADA were Professor Moody was showing how to preform the Unforgivables "So can anyone tell me why the unforgivables are illegal to cast?" The only one who put his hand up was Harry "They are unforgivable because it is the emotion behind the spell that makes it so unforgivable to cast the unforgivables you have to want to cause the victim so much pain and enjoy it... some say there evil but personally I don't think so".

Moody nodded and looked curious "Tell us Potter why do you not think that they are evil?"

Hadrian smirked "That's easy all DADA spells have the same ability to cause so more pain and even death the Avada Kavrda curse kills someone instantly with no pain while some light spells can cause a slow painful death... there is no good or evil spells it is just how they are intended to be use and for what they is only power and those who are to blind to seek it knowledge is knowledge".

Ron sneered "So would you use that curse would you Potter? Like the little Half blood scum you are". Hadrian tightened his wand in his hand his knuckles white with anger "Yes if I felt my life depended on it to help me survive I am not a fool nor am I weak to say what I true think if you don't like it filth blood then go tell you're troll of a mother" he hissed dangerously.

Draco and the Slytherins cheered and mad eye seemed impressed "Very good Mr Potter 100 points to Gryffindor and for that comment Mr. Weasley 50 points and a detention with Professor Snape I know how much you both like spending time together".

Ron's ears went red in anger and embarrassment after the class ended for break Mad eye called Harry to say behind.

"So Mr. Potter tell me how you know so much about Unforgivables? Hmm".

Hadrian smirked and looked innocent "I read about them some where Professor".

Mad eye laughed "I must say you are a very good lier but I have had experience with them and the only way you could know so much is by preforming them".

Hadrian laughed darkly sending a shiver down Moody back "Fine I admit it so what and I want your help in teaching me how to use the dark arts with Draco".

Professor Moody grabbed Hadrian by the collar "You know I could tell Dumbledore about are little chat that the golden boy isn't so golden give me a reason why I shouldn't boy?".

Harry grinned "Oh you wouldn't do that Professor Moody or should I say Barty Crouch Jr now will you teach me I swear on my magic I am not up to any tricks to rat you out to Dumbledore or anyone else".

Barty Crouch Hissed "Fine Potter but where?".

Hadrian grinned "The Chamber of secrets of course no one can get in or out unless they speak parseltougue which I do".

Barty Crouch Jr nodded "What would you like to learn?".

Hadrian sighed "Everything as you know I have been practising unforgivables I am quite good "I want to learn the ritual to bring the Dark Lord back to full power".

Barty smirked and nodded "Are you sure about this Hadrian I only know of one other and it is very painful and draining especially on a growing magical core like you but if you are serious and sure I can help you learn what to do".

Hadrian nodded happily "Don't tell Draco about this he's become very protective for me"

Barty nodded seriously "Anything else" Hadrian nodded "I want to learn dark runes, dark arts and Animagus training".

Barty thought over this "It's going to be tight but I think we can manage it we can start on the dark runes first go and get Draco I will contact his father and tell him I am doing extra tutoring with him".

2 months later Draco when first and drank the Animagus potion he became a dragon and Slytherin green snake.

Next Hadrian went he felt an achy feeling and transformed into a Storm Phoenix and Basilisk snake. Barty clapped "Well done the two of you both of you have very powerful dangerous Animagus forms".

Another memory...

Harry sat in Grimmauld Place Harry glazed around the kitchen he sat in.

He had been allowed to stay there with Sirius and Remus couple of weeks but he had to return tomorrow.

No matter how much he pleaded he was still being manipulative old coot Dumbledore because of the blood wards like always but he knew different that blood wards only worked when the people it was protecting is loved and wanted the Dursley's certainly didn't love or want him.

Few weeks later The Dursleys had kept a wary eye on Harry the whole time as he was watching the TV in the living room.

Vernon had enough the boy was in his home living comfortable and he wouldn't have it the boy needed to be taught who was the boss.

The first punch knocked him into another wall.

The second, and he had lost his breath the third he felt his magic rise and start becoming uncontrollable. A kick to the ribs and he felt something break. Harry snapped and hissed angry his eyes began to glow as he slowly stood his green eyes piercing his own.

Vernon gulped as the rest of the family trembled as they felt the anger of his magic as it exploded.

Vernon was hit with a green light and so was the others Harry hear a voice inside his head "About time I was beginning to worry if you would snap or not".

Harry "Who are you? What do you want?". The voice chuckled "I am you the dark side you're inner darkness Harry you are a vampire I am that side of you … you're hurt badly and you injures are serious and almost fatal you are not ready to full turn yet but you can half turn.

Neither human nor vampire you will change slightly but nothing that would make anyone suspect you true nature".

Harry nodded "Ok...just please make the pain stop".

Another Memory...

After 4th year Harry had indeed changed becoming more cold, bitter and cynical.

He was harsh and angry but no one could blame him he was always being used for others gain.

He became calculated and harshness towards others Harry's attitude was not the only thing changed as well, now Harry stood at 6ft 1 his appearance also he had a lithe, muscular build he also no longer needed glasses and his eyes were a darker green that looked dangerous and empty.

Another Memory...

Just as he was about to enter the great hall Snape approached him "Mr. Potter, the headmaster wishes to see you in his office before the sorting ceremony. I have been chosen to accompany you there, and believe me I am just as happy about going as you are so lets get this over with and get back to the sorting".

Snape told the dark haired boy, nothing that something had changed about him and he would be keeping a close eye on the young man.

"Oh joy, it's a friggin party I'm so thrilled to see the old coot to start questioning me about where I've been".

He mumbled as he followed Snape to the stone phoenix that happened to be the door to Dumbledore's office.

"Ah Severus and Harry come in my boys". The headmaster said "Please sit down Harry" Harry frowned and crossed his arms. He played with his fingers "I'd rather stand I have a sorting to go to and I'm not you're boy!".

Albus tilted his head his smile faltering for a few seconds "Very well...I was concerned when you did you're concern when you did your disappearing act but I know how young boys your age are" "I must ask why do you refuse to speak to Mr Weasley and Ms Granger?".

Harry's eyes hardened "She told you didn't she?" he spat "If your referring to Ms Granger then yes she is very concerned about you as is Mr Weasley".

Harry snapped "Oh bullshit! They're concerned! I don't believe it for a second they are traitors they abandoned me because they thought I put my name in that bloody cup! And you know what so he you headmaster! He hissed and they turned Gryffindor against me there own house mate they are no longer my friends and I will not speak to them ever!.

Harry smirked at the shocked old man and turned and smiled at Snape "I am sorry Professor you had to be dragged up here for this he uttered and also for showing such disrespect to you for many years you were right I was like my father and I also was a naive little child who knew nothing but I will not let it ever happen again I am no longer the boy you knew and I apologize for everything I am truly sorry".

Snape was shocked and nodded bit his lip turned into a small smile "I am please that you have finally matured over the summer Mr. Potter.

Another memory...

The rain pattered softly on the roof of number 4 four Privet drive in his room Harry Potter lay on his bed, quietly listening to the rain as it soothed him.

It was like the rain whispered comfort into his aching soul

Another Memory...

Harry walked down the Slytherin corridor he felt angry and hate filling him after nearly destroying Dumbledore's office with accidental magic.

Snape had stood in the shadows and had watched the whole thing and looked neutral by inside he was impressed at the power the boy showed.

Dumbledore sighed and fixed his office he confided in Severus "Severus my boy come out and have a game of chess with me".

The potions master sneered "Fine …. I see your golden brat had a temper tantrum".

Dumbledore frowned "Yes Severus he did just because I told the prophet that Cedric Diggory's death was an accident and Harry had suffered from the effects of the Confundo charm".

Snape retorted "The boy is become out of control just like his father … spoilt arrogant brat only seeks attention and fame".

Meanwhile Harry punched the wall he felt anger, pain and hate rise in himself he was practising the dark arts and had just finished a session and than Draco came round the corner.

Draco glared "Potter! He spat what are you doing down here?!" Harry turned and pointed his wand in Draco throat "I'm not in the mood Malfoy … just leave me alone but I do something you'll regret" he hissed.

Draco saw it in Harry's eyes he nearly missed it and he knew for sure his threat was true

Draco accused "You've been practising the dark arts haven't you and don't lie I can see it in your eyes your becoming addicted to them aren't you Potter?".

Harry blinked and replied "What's it to you Draco … stay out of my business you know nothing about me all you and everyone else see is Potter the golden Gryffindor boy saviour he spat you don't know the real my I'm just Harry I have to wear a mask like most Slytherin's so I can survive I did not chose to be the boy who lived nor am I a golden boy as most of you and Slytherin believe me to be".

Draco looked searchingly "Then why hide who you truly are Harry I know you are a Slytherin in lions clothing I always have so why pretend to be something you not why not stay out of the war or join the dark lord?".

Harry argued "Firstly I can't because everyone will believe me to be dark and I'll end up in Azkaban again … and secondly Tom keeps trying to kill me from first year all I ever wanted to do is survive I never meant to kill him I was only a baby! He snapped but he lost his mind he went to deep and wasn't prepared for the consequences but I saw him at the graveyard I can tell he has gained it back".

Draco smirked and nodded "Father tells me the same he is back to his old self father and my godfather along with his inner circle is helping him with his addiction you know Harry once you go into deep it changes you and can kill you or change you as it did Tom just promise me that you won't be a reckless Gryffindor and think more like a snake when you are using them".

Harry smiled and nodded "Fine I will …. only if you will forgive me for the past and shake my hand I offer you in friendship and truce".

Draco nodded and shook his hand "I think I like this real you Harry I hate Potter but you are not him and I will keep everything you have told me secret until you are ready".

Harry smiled "Thank you dragon now I must be going I have training to do before I go back to those filthy muggles".

Draco nodded and when into his common room and told Harry the password and told him he would write.

He went down to the chamber of secrets and cast and trained using both powerful dark magic and light magic and make a few masking potions so no one except Draco could see the effects of using the dark arts.

The dark magic radiated off him his aura started turning and changing into a light grey which meant his involvement in the dark arts.

Another Memory...

Luna glared at all of them along with Fred and George Luna "How dare you talk about Harry like that you are meant to be his friends and your using him for your own gain I personal like Harry he's mysterious and guarded all you see is Potter not Harry!" she interrupted George and Fred scolded there little brother "You guy's make me ashamed to be in Gryffindor and you Ronald are a disgrace to called our brother!" and walked out.

Harry walked furious with them and went and found Draco he seethed and entered Draco's compartment when Theodore Nott and Vincent Crabb he slammed the door his eyes looked dangerous and dark his aura broke free from the potion Theodore and Vincent gasped Harry punched the walled and cursed Draco placed his hand on Harry's shoulder to calm him down "Harry what's wrong? Stop and calm down your aura is visible and my friends can see it and are a little shocked".

Harry breathed "Thanks …. Weasel and the Mudblood with that fat squib has been using me from the first day we met and Gryffindor has been in on it the only people who stood up for me was Luna and Fred and George".

Draco nodded and got Harry to sit down "Harry I forgot to ask you something back at Slytherin corridor you said that you have been in Azkaban when and why?".

Harry nodded and composed himself "In my second year …. remember no one had seen me in 4 months and Dumbledore said I had to go home to my loving he spat relatives because my aunt had an accident?".

The three of them nodded waiting for Harry to continue "Well after you conjured the snake everyone believed I was the heir of Slytherin and attacking students I was arrested and not giving a trial by Fudge …. Dumbledore did nothing he believed I had because I was the only parsaltougue and it had to be me and that I was a disappointment to my parents".

Theodore paled as he was first to understand what Harry was saying "My god they put a 12 year old in Azkaban for something they couldn't prove without facts or evidence?!.

Harry smirked darkly "Indeed I spent 4 months in the god forsaken place in the cell next to Bellatrix and Barty Crouch Jr on my other side they were really nice to me I didn't tell them my name it would have been to dangerous so I told them my age and why I was there and my nickname I called myself Rogue which they taught me have to use mind magic to block the Dementors and basic dark arts spells wandlessly which was quite easy for me and I made our cells comfortable and homely the same with the other death eaters and other prisoners who loved me and taught me a couple of other things the guards didn't even notices as they have glamours over there cells I did accidental magic which let the prisoners have any books or food they wanted".

Draco looked happy and hugged Harry the same as the others "You him the young boy who helped my aunt and their fathers to survive and to stop them from losing their minds they have been looking for a little boy they only named as Rogue to thank him and tutor him".

Harry grinned "Well that's me".

Another Memory...

Harry turned and looked at his uncle with rage practically bleeding from his eyes, which were currently glowing green.

Vernon trembled with fear this was not the submissive boy he knew and belittled Harry spoke with a deadly tone "You will leave me alone from now on … or I might have to use my freakish he spat on you and you filthy family". Vernon squeaked his face pale and chalky he nodded "F-fine b-boy stay in y-your room" Harry smirked coldly "I intent to now leave me" he snarled. He walked up to his room and lay on his bed "There is no good and evil there is only power and those too weak to seek it … I understand now what Voldemort meant".

He scowled "I should of accepted his offer and the sorting hats … I am a snake in lions clothing".

He thought about the events of his fourth year at Hogwarts also he grew more angry and loathed about the betrayal of his friends and Headmaster.

Another Memory...

Harry smiled happily and said "Familia Revealia" a piece of parchment came out of his wand Harry looked at it and went deadly pale and dropped the parchment on the ground.

_**Name:** Hadrian Riddle Black Prince ** Born**: 31st July (12:58)_

_**Mother**: Lillith Riddle Black ** Grandmother:** Mary Marvolo Riddle Grandfather: Cyrus Black_

_**Father**: Severus Prince Snape ** Grandmother**: Eileen Prince **Grandfather**: Tobias Snape _

_**Uncles**: Sirius Black & Tom Marvolo Riddle _

_**Blood Status**: Half Blood **Creature Blood Status**: Dimidius (Half Vampire) _

_Godfathers: Remus Lupin & Fenrir Greypack & Barty Crouch Jr & Frank Longbottom & James Potter & Lucius Malfoy _

_**Godmothers**: Narcissa Malfoy & Bellatrix Lestrange & Alice Longbottom & Poppy Pomfrey & Minerva McGonagall _

_**Titles**: Prince & Snape & Black & Potter & Marvolo & Riddle & Darkraven & Frost & Wildrose _

_**Property**: Godric's Hollow & Number 11 Manor (Knockturn Alley) & Number 465 (Spinner's end) & Shell Cottage (Wales) & Number 12 Grimmauld Place & Frost Manor (Diagon Alley) & Darkraven Castle (Scotland) & Darkraven Manor (France) & Black Manor (London) & Black Forest & Wildrose Cottage (England)._

_**Vaults: Potter 345: Gallons: **67,675** Sickles: **34,543 **Knuts: **12,584,384_

_**Frost 758: Gallons: **873,823** Sickles:** 343,583** Knuts**: 347,342_

_**Darkraven 483: Gallons:** 774,347,373 **Sickles: **584,589,236 **Knuts: **874,976,533_

_**Wildrose 873: Gallons: 5**73,374,234 **Sickles: **579,382,578 **Knuts: **879,987,675_

_**Extended Report **_

_**Medical Records: **Physical abuse detected (age 5-14) Abuser (Vernon Dursley)_

_Verbal abuse detected (age 1 ½ -15) Abuser (Vernon Dursley & Petunia Dursley & Dudley Dursley)_

_Verbal abuse detected (age 11-15) Abuser (Severus Snape & Ron Weasley & Draco Malfoy ….)_

_Emotional abuse detected (age 5-15) Abuser (Vernon Dursley & Petunia Dursley & Dudley Dursley)_

_**Mental Records: **PSTD (Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder) Self Injury (Age 13-15) Drug use detected (Heroin and Marijuana Age 14 ½-15) Sociopathic Tendencies MWPD (Multiple Wizard Personality Disorder)._

_**Harry Potter **– Good leadership skills, strong ability to empathize with others, Sense of loyal and desire to protect love ones, Heightened sense of morality and Justice, Selfless, Strong ability to keep calm in the face of danger, Tendency to bottle up anger until it is released in outbursts, Dislike of receiving pity or sympathy, Tendency to exhibit reckless/dangerous behaviour under the guise of bravery or Justice._

_Suspicion/ mistrust of others intentions, Clever, Crafty, Disregard for the safety of self and inability to cope with boredom._

_**Hadrian Riddle Black Prince**- High level of patience, strong ability to understand and predict human behaviour, strong strategical and logical intelligence, strong desire for chaos, extremely observant, keen ability to focus, dislike receiving pity or sympathy, tendency to bottle up emotions, strong desire to protect loved ones, inability to feel remorse or guilt, Highly intelligence, charming, manipulative, conning, cunning, need for stimulation, ambitions, brave, bold, sly, smug, proud, crafty, photographic memory, deceitful and callous._

_**Hector Riddle- **Extremely high intelligence, Strong disregard of others safety, Inability to feel emotions, manipulative, Deceitful, Dangerous, Unconcerned for the feelings of others, Callous, _

_strong ability to understand and predict human behaviour, strong strategical and logical intelligence, strong desire for chaos, extremely observant, keen ability to focus, dislike receiving pity or sympathy, Psychopathic, reckless, cunning, psychological lier, Charming, Seductive, Dominant, Powerful, Dark, strong willed, secretive, Killer, Vengeful and unstable _

_**Extended Report of actives: Death of Mate**: Cedric Diggory & Death of Uncle Sirius Black_

_Recent active using the Dark arts & Death arts & Black arts._

_Bitten by a Were-Panther (Age 14 ½) _

_**Murdered:** **Bill Martinson**- (Were-Panther Sire) & **Mike Smith** (Muggle -Childhood Bully) &_

_**Martha Marksmen** (Muggle- Childhood Bully) & **Jack Wilson** (Muggleborn- Unintended Death) &_

_**Kyle Redwood** (Muggleborn- Unintended Death) &** Chloe White** (Half Blood – Unintended Death)** Lisa Brown **(Unintended Death)& **Peter Morris** (Muggle- Sacrifice) _

_**Muggles killed:** 4 ** Muggleborn killed:** 2 **Half Bloods killed**: 2** Pureblood**: 0 _

_**Total Murders committed**:8 _

The others were released Remus trembled tears steamed down his face "My poor Cub how dare that old man do that to you why didn't you tell me?".

Voldemort eyes lit with rage "That old goat will die and he will suffer what he has done to the child".

Severus through the lamp at the wall "He has hurt my childe he place my boy in Azkaban he tortured my son!"he hissed.

Fenrir nodded "I will hunt down and personal tear those who hurt my god-cub the pack protects there own" he snarled.

Lucius seethed "My own son hide this from me he has kept secrets from me joined my godson's order and have those children lost their minds?!".

Chapter 5- Truths out

Suddenly they had a loud bang and they door opened and their they saw Hadrian standing their and looked at them with loathing "What are you all doing here haven't you got muggles to be killing or raids to be planning?"he growled.

Remus "Harry!? Cub are you alright? What happened to you? You're covered in blood!" he panicked.

Hadrian rolled his eyes "I think you are quite aware what happened I see you lot decided to invade my privacy and read my Horcrux Journal nice read was it?" he hissed threateningly.

Severus "Hadrian you need to calm down ….breath ...yes we read your...Journal and believe you me that we are going to have a little chat about you're diary entries".

Hadrian took a sharp breath suddenly he saw it in the sky "Shit! No! Idiot how could I have forgotten? Right everyone out now!".

Lucius held Hadrian shoulder "Hadrian what ever is the matter?".

Harry's thoughts were distracted from their wanderings when pain laced through his body.

The intensity of the pain forced him to double over in pain and fall to his knees.

His insides felt like they were on fire.

He felt his bones break and shift and mend themselves he held back his screams each getting harder from being released.

He silently put up a silencing charm on his room along with a locking charm and a scream tore from his throat as each of his joints snapped out of their sockets, pulled against his muscles and his rib cage expanded. his fingers stiffened and cracked in the most painful and uncomfortable way.

While his mouth felt like he was having his teeth pulled without any pain draught whatsoever.

Remus held Hadrian "Harry!? Cub what's happening what's wrong?".

Fenrir sniffed and he snapped into action "Remus get away from the cub now it's a red moon tonight he's transforming!".

Tom eye's widened "Hadrian come on ...your stronger than this fight it!" he hissed in parseltougue.

Hadrian cried out "No...can't ….Cedric...gone!". He screamed as loud painful cracks could be heard.

Fenrir growled softly "Cub listen to me ….Cedric wouldn't want this do you to torture yourself stop fighting yourself you've done it before.

Hadrian clawed at his clothes as his glamours broke the others gasped at the darkest and power that radiated off Hadrian "I deserve this ….".

Marcus came in and stroked Hadrian "Shh Prince you don't mean that let it go let Hector out if needs be".

As much as he hoped and wanted to he didn't black out from all the pain and experienced every once of what he was going through what seemed like hours the pain finally stopped.

Standing in front of the adults and Marcus was a black were-panther his eyes glowed darkly he growled.

Marcus smirked "Hello Shadow".

Suddenly a furious Vernon came in Marcus hissed as he was able to get through the locking charm as he is a muggle.

Shadow growled and killed Vernon and tore him to pieces the next morning He awoke and stretched and he noticed that he didn't feel any more pain.

He groaned "I hate blood moons never again I'm I holding back lets see what happened last night.

When to a party with Marcus killed a couple of homeless muggles and then got blood drunk then I called an order meeting the dark knight informed me that his father had gone missing along with my father and a couple of others.

Returned back to the Dursley's then... Oh god please tell me I dreamt it" he begged

Marcus chuckled making Hadrian groan louder "I didn't did I Marcus? Please tell me that my senses are off that my father, Dark Knight's father, Mooney, Dark Lord and Mooney Sire aren't standing staring at me?".

Marcus sighed "Sorry to tell you Prince but you are correct they are quite worried about your condition you found yourself in last night I would scold you for being an idiot but it would be like talking to a brick wall".

Hadrian cracked open his eyes and rubbed his head "Well isn't this a surprise a family reunion".

Lucius lips thinned "I take it you mean that my son has been informing you of my whereabouts?".

Hadrian looked up and rolled his eyes "Shh do you have to talk so loud I have a really bad hangover and my head hurts" he pouted.

Severus helped his son up to his feet "You and I will be having words I take it you de-aged yourself ?".

Hadrian smiled softly looking innocently "Maybe a little only I'm 10 ½ by the way incase you are wondering".

Voldemort smirked "You know you won't be legally an adult for another 7 years now and that means no drinking, no smoking, no drugs and definitely no sex".

Hadrian eye widened "What!? No hold on one minute you can't take that away from me I may have the boy of a child but my mind is still my own ...well it's shared your fault by the way ….Marcus tell them that can't make me give up those things" he huffed.

Marcus chuckled "Unfortunately Prince I can't do that but I will say I will miss or little get togethers".

Hadrian when into a huffed "That's so unfair! I want to drink I want to Smoke I don't mind giving up the drugs but no way am I giving up the sex!".

Severus raised an eye brow "But you have no choice in the matter as I am your father and the adult and you are my childe and a child".

Fenrir growled softly "Consider that punishment for putting your self in danger cub, being reckless, blackmailing, your illegal actives and not too mention anything else you did we don't know about".

Hadrian paled "I am a dark lord for god sake I have my own army half of Hogwarts are my loyal followers I have killed and murdered for fun I am a Slytherin in lions clothing, I am a were-panther Dimidius, I have tortured and used the blackest of arts I have been to Azkaban I have fought hundreds of Dementor, I have risked my life, I have tattoos I am a black mage and I have been involved in the most forbidden of arts and you dare call me a child!" he ranted.

Severus listened to his son's rant as he had a habit of telling the truth during his fits of anger he nodded "Yes that is correct now I think his time to go home and for you to go to bed after that long night you must be exhausted".

Hadrian looked to Marcus and gave him puppy dog eyes he shook his head "Sorry but you got yourself into this mess dig yourself out Prince".

Chapter 6- Runaway

After his first night there Hadrian decide that he missed his pack to much and that he would visit and have some fun so he turned into his Phoenix form and flew out the window but was kind enough to leave his family a note he also brought Draco along who was

happy to go.

"Dear Serpent Family,

If you are reading this I am away out with Dark Knight to visit my pack I miss them and wish to see them again to check in on them I will be back with Draco in one piece hopeful with Draco.

They vampire clan shouldn't attack him as he is part Veela and are cousins to Vampires.

But I make no promises as the clan is the most vicious of vampires and they can have mood swings.

Also I will be having a bite to eat inside of staying in see you later faithfully yours Hadrian".

Zack grinned as he watched Marcus and Prince claim each other and kissed.

Ash stopped and growled his teeth drawn "Prince you have company"

Prince blinked and sniffed growling "Get behind me now!".

Draco gulped "Father is going to be pissed …. Prince I blame you if I am to be grounded".

Prince stepped forward "Go away I never want to see any of you again how dare you threaten my friends and mate with you're pathetic wands!" he hissed his face milky white like Severus covered in blood his eyes glittered darkly.

Severus rolled his eyes "He's blood drunk don't take anything he says to heart his relying on vampire instincts".

Remus whimpered "Cub ...what have you done".

Harry growled warningly and looked at Remus in the face his eyes turned golden Remus collapsed as Harry laughed darkly "I think it's time for you all to leave now".

Hadrian grinned eyes twinkling darkly "Hello father so nice to see you again why are you here?".

Voldemort stepped in "Harry you're injured you need that wound to be treated it could get infected let me help you" he said softly Hadrian snarled "No I don't need help my wounds always heal by themselves ever sense I was 5 my magic healed them".

Marcus nodded "Prince my love you need to calm down I felt you're going into blood rage and we don't want to kill these people do we come let me help you".

Harry turned and purred darkly "You like doing this do me don't you" he snuggled into Marcus robes Marcus gave him a fangy grin "Sleep down Prince" the older boy said Draco asked "What did you just do to him?

Marcus smiled softly "I used my allure its similar like what Veelas have".

Draco nodded "But don't you need to be mates to be able to do that?".

Marcus titled his head "Kind of I and Prince are soul bounds we are destine to be together like you Dark Knight, Prince and I are soul mates why do you think I turned you".

Draco realised and touched his neck softly "Hadrian's right you are kink when you want to be".

Lucius knees gave way "You turned my son!".

Marcus rolled his eyes "Oh be quite Mr. Malfoy yes I turned you son my soul mate it was either I or Prince and I was the better option as Prince didn't want to infect Draco with his were-panther".

Voldemort nodded "Marcus why don't you come live with us at my manor?".

Marcus thought it over when Zack came over "Marcus you are like a brother to me but it is time you need to look after our little Prince he is dying on the inside even if you can't see it on the out".

Marcus looked at the broken boy in his arms "Fine but he will come with us her tonight tomorrow is the full moon he needs his pack he you wish let Remus come with us you serious picked a bad time to come tonight".

Lucius asked "Why is that?".

Ash growled "Hadrian is a cub and having two dark creature inheritances is hard on anyone especially him he wanted dead but death never came his emotions and pain is unbelievable strong and he had a fight with Petunia and we are blood drunk Hadrian as you probably saw wasn't himself and before you ask we only kill those who wish it and willingly let us we do not kill anyone who does not want death".

Severus was conflicted to leave his son with them but agreed as long as Remus went with him.

The next morning he woke up his head pounding he winced "Never again I am getting that blood drunk what the bloody hell happened Marcus!".

Marcus smirked "Hello my little Prince I'll fill you in you came we us got pissed we came back to the Dursley's were Dumbledore and a couple of others were waiting on you including you're father and Remus".

"Then you went off you're rocker and threatened them and even made Remus near enough fainted as well as Lucius".

Harry grinned and kissed Marcus "People are going to kill us you know".

Marcus smiled "I doubt it we're already dead " Harry snored "True so fancy going hunting".

Marcus was about to answer when Remus came in to see a half naked Harry laying on a naked Marcus he blushed "Right up you two...and get dressed I am getting an eye full of Marcus bits".

Hadrian growled and stood in front of Marcus "He's mine only I see him naked".

Marcus chuckled as Remus went a deep red colour at his godcub's statement Remus sniffed "Oh is that something burning ...5 minutes you too".

Next morning Harry awoke naked and found his mate laying naked on top of him he chuckled as Remus also awoke and quickly blushed and turned round Hadrian licked Marcus neck making him moan "Prince don't tease".

Remus started having a coughing fit suddenly Marcus realised where he was and who he was laying on top of and grinned "Remind me to finish off what we started off last night".

Prince growled darkly "My pleasure".

Remus pleaded "Harry please... I am you godfather and I don't think its appropriate to heard these things coming out of their godcub when there 15 years old".

Marcus chuckled and helped Harry up making him huff "But that's so unfair Remus can't you go for a walk for about half an hour".

Remus rised his eye brows "What for cub?".

Marcus started coughing "My little prince has a little bit of trouble which I can only take care off".

Suddenly Remus understood and went bright red and said "Gods kill me down...Harry cub ...there's a stream 2 minutes round the conner go take a bath".

Harry huffed making Marcus smile "What do you except me to do when I go into heat in a couple of days just take a shower?".

Remus looked ready to fall over "We will discuss it when the time comes I hope you have been using birth control potion you're too young to have cubs".

Harry nodded "Of course I'm horny but I'm not stupid" Marcus grinned "Indeed plus I've been using a pregnancy charm as well better safe than sorry but when the time comes for little tiny cub feet we want you to be Grandfather with Severus.

Chapter 7- Riddle Manor

Marcus chuckled "Well we would like to offer our apologise but we are kind of busy"

Marcus whacked his head "Horny brat" Prince grinned "Come on Remus forced me into a cold stream at 8 o'clock in the morning I think it's broken".

Marcus eyes filled with lust "We shall see won't we".

Remus shook his head "You two make sure you use protection and by the gods put a silencing charm up I can't sat and listen to you both making love last night was bad enough".

Harry grinned "Lucius you should really take care of Remus better then he won't be so old and grumpy".

Remus went bright red and Lucius went into a coughing fit when Draco asked "Father what did Harry mean how could you help him be less old and grumpy couldn't uncle Severus help Remus with whatever he needs?" he ask innocently Severus started choking "I certainly will not help that wolf with he's needs that is what you father's for".

Return to Hogwart's

"Ah Mr Riddle Snape how nice to final meet the true you … I must say you have become more powerful then I expected I have to confess I am truly concerned about your involvement in the black arts its a very dangerous additive road to go down I warn you to be careful your uncle wasn't as deeply involved as you …

and he lost most of his soul even know he has regained most of it back but he when insane and took years of help too get a hold of it he still craves this kind of magic …

Yes I know you're too place heir to Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and he shouted out the last one Slytherin!".

He nodded and held Draco close to him and sat him on his lap and they ate happily as Draco purred and Harry growled softly.

Harry smirked and growled at Dumbledore when he turned away after the feast in the great hall Harry was called to his father's office Sirius hugged him along with his father.

Draco squeaked "His mine! All mine!" Lucius smiled at his son "We know dragon don't worry we know Harry is yours as you are his".

Severus sniffed his son and notice there was something off

Minerva and Poppy came down with his other god-family Poppy ran a series of diagnostic spells

Magical Core: Black

Aura: Black ( Means: Involvement and practising the Blackest Arts and Rituals)

Injuries: Self inflicted scars (1 year old) couple of bruises and scratches ( A week ago self inflicted) Malnourished (Needs blood last feed 3 weeks ago)

Poppy eyes turned steely and she barked at him "Take your top off NOW! … and I know what you have been hiding Mr Riddle Prince! Show your aura now you are in serious trouble".

Snape froze and narrowed his eyes at Poppy "What's my son done to have you act this way Poppy … I'm sure it wasn't his fault".

Poppy glared coldly at Harry who snarled back "I'll tell you what this child has done … he has indulged in the same thing his father did when just before he became Voldemort and I haven't included that he has been Self harming and has not feed for 3 weeks in terms that vampire's understand starving himself off blood as a Childe he need blood twice a week he has had none!" she fumed

Harry growled baring his fangs at her "I didn't want them to know yet .. but thank you for filling them in for me" he said emotionless and dangerously.

Snape and Lucius gasped and paled in shock along with Sirius and Remus who looked at Harry with pity and sadness in their eyes.

Snape snapped first "Childe! He said dangerously voice full of concern Take off your glamour and that sense blocker that includes your aura mask I knew you were hiding something from us! … Take it off before we make you we need to see the damage you have caused yourself and be aware right now I am fire calling your father and other god-family here now!".

Snape when to the fire and called Tom along with his along Family who looked worried and concerned when they heard there name being called.

Harry gulped and reluctantly held his head high as his Uncle came through first and spoke softly and worried seeing his son Snape growled angrily at Harry "Our Childe has been indulging in the same arts maybe even blacker then you did before you became Voldemort and has been self harming and starving himself of blood for three weeks! That's what he's done!".

Tom paled and his body trembled "H-Harry show us now! And I swear if you are in big trouble now are you going to show us or are you going to makes us all break your glamour, sense blocker and aura".

Harry looked like an a trapped animal and growled warningly at them that shocked Remus and Fenrir that was a werewolf warning growl

Harry shouted "No! And you can't make me my dragon has already slapped me and I don't want to be hurt any more".

Barty keeled down to Harry's level "Oh Harry we should of never have left you in that place … please for us we want to help you we swear we won't harm you were your family we will help you if needs be".

Harry sighed and nodded he lifted his aura one first his god-family saw for themselves that Harry was deeply practising and involved in those arts even the Blackest not even when Tom was Voldemort did he ever go that deep into them tears were in ever ones eyes Tom started to shake as he saw how black and dark his son's aura is and how powerful it is also.

Snape "Oh Harry what have you done to yourself... show us the rest".

Harry felt his unbeating heart throb at the looks and emotions his family are feeling

He took off his sense blocker and top as he took off his glamour as well Remus and Fenrir were first to recognise the sense Remus fell to the floor crying "Oh cub … Why would you infect yourself with our curse!". The others eyes widened at Remus statement

Snape shook in anger "What are you what have you become my childe you are indeed more then one I need the truth now" he said very serious and calm

Harry mumbled " Vampire, Werewolf, Veela as he let his wings come out his back and wrap them around a crying Draco and an elemental Wizard".

All of them gasped in shock Minerva whispered to Poppy to look at Harry's back which she did and held her hand to her mouth in shock there on Harry's back were thin and some thick belt mark and knife mark scars then others noticed and growled Bellatrix "Who? When?" she spat Harry whispered "Dursley's and forever".

The males seethed and the women were pale with anger Harry stood and put his top back on and spoke darkly and depressed "I understand if any of you wish to disown my for what I am … but know that I choice to make this choice Remus I know you hate the pain and loss of control that being a werewolf is but on my first full moon three weeks ago I trained myself to embrace the change and wolf I bonded with him through meditation and we become one during the full moon I have almost full control and feel very little pain its just feels like a nasty sunburn getting cold water throw over it not that bad I can teach you and Fenrir this full moon actual I'll show you now".

Remus looked confused the same with Fenrir and gasped as they saw Harry undress further the women turned around except Poppy Harry picture the full moon in his mind and changed within 30 seconds he is beautiful Pure Black he stood at 6ft 7 and licked Remus and Fenrir including an unwilling Draco who moaned around his wrecked hair

Minerva turned round and smiled as she saw Harry's big black sad eyes and she patted him and stroked his soft fur making him growl softly and turn over onto his back.

My Were-wolf is more like an animagus I turn into a were-panther for one month and a were-wolf the next.

expecting to have his belly scratched.

Sirius, Remus, Fenrir, Poppy, Minerva, Tom, Narcissa and Hagrid chuckled at Harry

Draco took pictures until Harry started cleaning him again along with Lucius who both squeaked about their hair while Narcissa and the others took lot of photos.

Harry changed back half an hour later and smirked "See I enjoy been a werewolf and I am proud like you should be Remus you no longer have to worry about the pain I will train you both down at the week ends in the chamber of secrets".

Remus hugged Harry and thanked him Tom nodded smiling to himself

Barty smirked "Now what are we going to do with you … We don't want you going down the same path as Voldemort and I know its addictive but we will help you in both problems".

Draco snorted "Harry stop teasing go to the snake pit I'll meet you there to discuss about our...plans for this term".

Harry nodded seriously "Very well".

Meanwhile Harry had fled up to his room and pulled his trusty razor out of his trunk and slowly dragged it across his wrist. After a while he felt slightly better and fell asleep.

In the middle of the night he woke up and went to the astronomy tower he needed a fag he lit it and took a drew and felt himself relax.

"Harry?" he jumped at Lupin's voice and hid the fag behind his back.

"What are you doing up here Lupin?" He mumbled

"Cravings" asked Remus softly damn Harry thought he hadn't noticed but then he would still smell the cigarette smoke coming off him lucky it wasn't a joint.

Remus continued "I used to smoke you know, I know what it is like but you need to stop it isn't good for you".

The next morning Harry went to the great hall for breakfast were at the head table was Dumbledore, Alecto, Filius, Poppy, Severus, Minerva, Hagrid, Pomona and Sybill.

Harry sat down with a tired grumpy Draco "You've been smoking" Harry sighed Severus eyes flared with anger later on, Remus came storming into the great hall with Harry's items.

Lucky none of his things Lupin was able to see that was illegal he could get his hands on Remus said angrily "What was these doing in your room?!".

Harry said in a dangerous tone "What were you doing in my room and going through my private things".

Draco smirked "It would seem he is trying to confiscate your Cigarettes, Whiskey, Drugs, Condoms and Books" he drawled.

Harry glared at Draco "I can see that Draco!".

Snape snapped "Prince! and you too Draco in my office now Lupin bring Prince's things and trunk with you and Draco if I fine out you have been doing these things with Prince you will be in serious trouble and I don't want to have to inform your father".

Draco gulped but Harry glared icy "Draco knows about my activities but does not take part in any of it that I am aware of now stop making a drama out of this and give me back my things".

Minerva looked white with rage "Mr Prince do you know how reckless and childish you are being how dare you abuse your body like this!".

Harry sneered "That is the point it is my body not yours and I will treat it anyway how I like".

Dumbledore "I am very disappointed in you my boy".

Draco got up and pulled Harry with him he knew Harry was about to snap and kill the old coot were he stood and that was nor the time or the place yet "Come Hadrian".

In Snape's office Remus lay Harry's items out in full view and Snape looked over everything and then looked at the books and his eyes turned dark and cold "Tell me Prince why you have books on dark arts some borderline legal and not to mention the fact you are having sex drinking under age and smoking and doing drugs any thing else we need to be aware off".

Next Snape when to his trunk but he saw nothing and tried looked at Harry "You're hiding something what is it?".

Harry was furious "I'm not!".

Draco looked fearful "Professor please don't do this".

Harry closed the door and placed a locking charm he rolled up his sleeve and smiled as he gently touched his scars he pulled out his knife Sirius had given him last Christmas and cut thin lines across himself.

A week later Harry ended up late for potions class he raced inside making hurried apology to Snape before taking his seat Snape sneered "Detention Prince! Don't be late again".

Snape rise his eyebrows when the lesson finished Harry waited behind packing his stuff very slowly even Snape left.

Harry quickly dug into his bag and got his knife the need was so strong his life was falling apart in front of his eyes Harry had his back turned to the door and started making cuts on his arm it was about to make another when he was grabbed and turned round.

Harry just stared in shock and emptiness Severus face looked at him with understanding and an emotion Harry couldn't place as he stared at the long bloody cut on his arm he knew Snape could see his other older scars. Harry quickly pull his arm away and went to pull down his sleeve when Snape asked "Why do you do this to yourself".

Harry sighed "It's my business not yours just pretend you didn't see this".Harry put the knife back in his back and was headed towards the door.

"This isn't the way to handle things I know how you are feeling I too know what it feels like to have a blade in hand".

Harry froze as Severus rolled up his sleeve he gasped "I am here Harry you need to talk to me or someone I can help you".

Harry had tears in his eyes "I can't be helped I'm too far gone".

Severus shook his head "No you're not Harry let me help you".

"Nooo! Harry yelled just let me go" Harry yelled Snape then for some reason his fists clenched and he started hitting him on the chest sobbing into his robes.


End file.
